A Escondidas
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Paris, 1925. En una elegante fiesta Emily se reencuentra con Madeline, su amiga de la infancia. Entre sus vivencias separadas y la nostalgia del pasado que compartieron ambas saben lo difícil que es amar a escondidas. /Yuri/


1925

Recordaba que a Emily le gustaban este tipo de fiestas.

Todos los invitados tenían una copa de champán en la mano y bailaban lentamente al suave ritmo que marcaba la música de Cole Porter. París se había convertido en un paraíso terrenal para cualquier artista, la era visitada frecuentemente por artistas de la talla de Pablo Picasso y Scott Fitzgerald.

Francis era el anfitrión de aquella fiesta, Madeline había estado viviendo con él desde que la guerra terminó, desde que ella tenía quince años. Alrededor de ocho años estuvo rodeada de toda esa influencia artística que le ofrecía su tutor y aquella ciudad.

Aprendió de Francis su apreciación artística y tuvo la oportunidad de ir a la universidad para estudiar filología. Al igual que durante ese tiempo pudo hacerse amiga de personas expatriadas y amigos de Francis, como era el caso de Gilbert Beilschmidt, un joven soldado prusiano que había peleado en la Gran Guerra años atrás, quien ahora era su amigo y pretendiente.

Frente a sus ojos estaba la oportunidad de una vida estable, feliz y completa. Una vocación que desarrollaba todo su talento y la oportunidad de un matrimonio que podría traerle completa felicidad.

Y a ella casi todo eso le llegaba a dar lo mismo, cosa que la mayor parte de las veces le hacía sentir culpable. Adoraba su vida en París y adoraba a Gilbert, y aun así anhelaba tiempos anteriores en los que había experimentado una dicha inigualable. Sería demasiado drástico decir que eso se debía a una sola persona: Emily Jones.

Habían crecido juntas, casi como hermanas, recordaba cómo pasaba tardes enteras corriendo detrás de ella. Tenía presente en su memoria el sonido de su risa, la energía de su voz y lo dulce de su mirada.

A veces no logró resistir los encantos de aquella chica y su recuerdo se materializaba aquella noche, viéndola entrar en el salón. Emily vestía acorde a la moda americana, toda una flapper: los vestidos brillantes y cortos ligeramente escotados, su cabello rubio estaba más corto de lo que recordaba y lo adornaba una banda de brillantes junto con una pluma. Había escuchado antes rumores sobre ella, como que había llegado a París hace años para estudiar moda y de ahí se hizo amante de varios artistas, incluso era un rumor a voces que se había fugado a África junto a Ernest Hemingway.

Y varias cosas más que ella no podría nunca confirmar del todo, algunas veces se llegaba a preguntar si la distancia las había afectado tanto como para perder el rastro la una de la otra. Las pocas cosas certeras que sabía de Emily era que luego de dejar la escuela se había vuelto una especie de _It-Girl_, varios artistas cautivados por su belleza la habían buscado retratar o fotografiar, le alegraba que ella sacará provecho de su carisma y encanto para destacarse en el medio.

Emily Jones, lo más probable es que dentro de poco su apellido cambiara a ser Kirkland. Rumores… más rumores; la había visto entrar junto a un caballero inglés que reconocía por parte de Francis. La joven americana se soltó de él en cuanto reconoció el rostro de Madeleine.

—Que dicha, estoy muy feliz de verte— decía mientras la abrazaba. El contraste entre ambas no era mucho, pero si lograba notarse —Te extrañé mucho—

Madeline había mantenido su cabello largo, en esa ocasión lo llevaba suelto y levemente rizado. Su vestido le llevaba a la mitad de la pierna y dejaba sus brazos desnudos, apenas dejando ver igualmente su clavícula. Sonreía al ver a Emily tan emocionada de verla, le alegraba debido a que a sus ojos parecía no haber envejecido ni un sólo día desde la última vez que la vio. El sonido de su voz, y su rostro ahora cubierto de maquillaje resaltaba más la belleza de la chica americana.

A pesar del volumen de la música podía escuchar su voz claramente. —Hace unos tres años me fui de casa, viví en Londres un buen tiempo antes de que viniera a París, me sorprende que nunca nos hayamos encontrado por aquí—

—Así es, aunque tengo entendido que no estuviste del todo en París durante estos años… y supongo que conociste a Arthur en Londres— agregó Maddie, a lo que Emily sólo soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Me atrapaste, dejé la escuela de moda al año luego de conocer a un pintor italiano y bueno, las cosas no se dieron como esperaba. Él ya tenía a una prometida a la que amaba y digamos que la que salió perdiendo fui yo al enamorarme tanto— soltó un largo suspiro —Y a Arthur ya lo conocía de antes, pero nunca lo había considerado como un prospecto hasta ahora—

Aunque no se le escuchaba muy animada por ello.

Madeline sonreía mientras Emily le contaba pequeñas cosas sobre los lugares que había visitado, las cosas que había hecho y las personas que conocía. Llevaban una tranquila conversación entre viejas amigas. Emily sacó un cigarrillo con una larga boquilla y lo encendió dándole un par de caladas —¿Fumas?—

—No mucho— Madeline dispersaba el humo del cigarro mientras bebía un poco de champagne. Estaba al tanto que el fumar para una mujer ya no estaba mal visto, e incluso daba cierta elegancia durante las fiestas.

—_You wanker!_— se escuchó como algo se rompía, el origen de aquel alboroto era al otro lado de la sala. Arthur le había roto la copa a Francis en medio de una discusión; ya era bien conocido que esos dos tenían una relación algo tensa.

A pesar de ello, Francis reía y se lo tomaba con calma mientras el inglés era detenido por Gilbert para evitar que le torciera la nariz al francés. Discutían de cuestiones artísticas, tema que Arthur no dominaba del todo y era obvio que las intenciones del francés era mostrarse más intelectual, le habló del _Manifiesto surrealista _de André Bretón, y de cómo un mingitorio pudo ser considerado arte. Cuestiones que Arthur no comprendía del todo, ya que de arte sólo conocía a Picasso… que tampoco era mucho de su gusto. —No es mi culpa que seas tan inculto, mon cher— se pavoneaba Francis.

Arthur logró soltarse —Y tu eres un maldito pedante, si no me importa el arte es porque centro mi atención en ayudar a la Corona, por si no estabas enterado ahora trabajo en el gabinete de su alteza el Rey Jorge—

Volvían a discutir, el resto de los invitados intentó no prestarles atención mientras las chicas no habían dejado pasar aquella escena.

—¿Quisieras ir con él?— le preguntó a Emily.

—No… él se las puede arreglar solo— la aludida tiró las colillas de su cigarro y lo apagó —Tiene que moderar su genio, Arthur cae muy rápido en provocaciones—

La discusión parecía haber terminado luego de que ambos hombres se movieron al estudio para destapar otra botella junto a otros invitados más. La música siguió y volvieron a llenar sus copas.

Las parejas bailaban alrededor del salón. Gilbert se abrió paso llegando donde estaba Madeline.

—¿Todo en orden, Gil?

—Si, su nada asombrosa pelea no me van a arruinar la velada— soltó una carcajada —Aparte Kirkland ya está más que ebrio kesesese~—

Emily miró a Gilbert con cierta curiosidad, le dio un leve codazo a la canadiense —_Who's this snugglepup?_—

—Snuggle… ¿Que?— el prusiano le vio bastante confundido.

—Él no es un snugglepup— susurró, tomándola del brazo —Gilbert, te presento a Emily Jones es una vieja amiga—

—Ya veo, un gusto conocerla señorita Jones— Gilbert iba a estrechar su mano, pero la americana levantó los puños hacia él.

—_Fight me, bitch. Come on! Fight me!_

Maddie se puso en medio de ambos —Compórtate, por favor—

Emily recuperó la compostura, aunque quería reír al ver la cara que había puesto Gilbert. El pobre no se esperaba que aquella chica respondiera de esa forma.

—Ah perdón, se me pegaron los hábitos del buen Ernest. Cuando le había efecto el licor buscaba con quien tener un duelo a puño limpio— retomó su sonrisa. Al menos Maddie pudo corroborar el rumor de que había sido amante de Hemingway.

Emily desde el primer momento se percató de las intenciones de Gilbert al acercarse y ver como el ánimo de Maddie cambio al tenerlo cerca supo que ya no había falta que estuviera allí —Bueno, los dejo solos un rato… veré si tienen whisky—

—De acuerdo, luego te busco— Madeline volvió hacía Gilbert, quien casi de inmediato le pidió que bailaran.

Emily fue con uno de los meseros y le pidió su bebida. Un par de hombres se acercaron a hablar con ella, ya que era bien conocida por ser fotografiada y salir con varios artistas. Pudo hablar amenamente con ellos, aunque estaba más concentrada en seguir el rastro de Madeline.

Entre risas y bromas, Emily volteaba hacía la joven canadiense, veía como bailaba con Gilbert y la forma en la que él la miraba.

La manera en la que él la miraba era la forma en la que todas las chicas quieren que las miren.

Cuando un hombre se expresa de ese modo da a entender cuán enamorado está. Emily sabía que la mirada de una mujer enamorada se confundía siempre con coquetería o amabilidad. Los hombres no lo perciben tan fácil, pero entre mujeres es más sencillo. El cuerpo y la mente actual diferente cuando se está con la persona amada: con fuertes latidos, mejillas sonrosadas y la simple alegría y vitalidad que nos causa la otra persona.

Emily era impulsiva y extrovertida, podía actuar como una tonta despreocupada alrededor de toda la gente con la que coincidió en la fiesta; era buena actriz, llevaba varios meses actuando como una buena novia para Arthur y casi la mitad de su vida había actuado como la rubia tonta que sólo le importaba divertirse.

"Cuando eres mujer es mejor que seas tonta, así no duele tanto los golpes de la realidad. Una bella tontita, pero feliz en la ignorancia" solía pensar a veces.

—Chicos, voy a estirar las piernas un poco— les dijo a sus acompañantes, dejando su copa a un lado buscó una salida hacía el jardín, se fue tan rápido que no dejó que ninguno de ellos se ofrecieran a acompañarla.

El jardín era amplio, con grandes setos y bardas verdes, pequeñas flores blancas salían de entre ellas y el césped perfectamente podado se sentía suave bajo sus pies. Suspiró nostálgica, aquel paraje le recordaba a su infancia en Napa, California, en el viñedo de su familia. Durante unas largas vacaciones de verano corría entre los verdes campos y los sembradíos de uvas junto a Madeline; las dos melenas rubias brillaban bajo el sol, mientras ligeros sombreros de paja cubrían sus cabezas.

La americana recordó lo que Ernest Hemingway le había contado sobre el amor: todos tenemos un amor que nos marca, uno que a lo largo de nuestra vida se vuelve especial, nuestro referente casi siempre idealizado y que al recordarlo nos hace creer en aquel sentimiento.

Y lo que sentía por Madeline ¿Acaso no era amor?

Su amiga, su cómplice y compañera de juegos, casi una hermana. Pero esa cuestión de amar, este enamorarse de mujeres era algo que no estaba bien visto; después de la guerra, los jóvenes y soldados empezaron a solimentar sus planes familiares. Las mujeres eran pretendidas para convertirse en esposas, las jóvenes comenzaban a vivir la vida al límite, la prohibición del alcohol en Estados Unidos orilló a la juventud a buscar contrabandistas para saciar su pequeño placer. La gente en su país hacía grandes fiestas donde reinaba el placer para olvidar los terrores de la guerra, para recuperar lo que está les quitó: la diversión, las alegrías, los excesos y el experimentar amor.

La verdad era que Emily se había ido a vivir a Francia porque era más barato vivir allí que en su país natal. Sabían qué era cuestión de tiempo para que la estabilidad en la que se encontraban terminara por desplomarse.

—Vine a buscarte luego de no verte más en la fiesta— Maddie llegó donde estaba ella. A mitad del jardín cerca de una fuente, no había nadie más cerca de ellas y a esa distancia aún podían escuchar la música del salón.

—¿Terminaste de bailar?— preguntó a la par que soltaba un suspiro. Emily miraba a Madeline como a una figura etérea, casi angelical, temiendo que en algún momento fuera a salir volando.

La canadiense asintió —Gilbert quiso tomar un descanso, fue a beber con sus amigos— levantó la mirada hacia ella, acercando su pulgar a la comisura de sus labios donde se había corrido un poco el labial.

Estando solas, a escondidas, todo parecía ir más lento, como si el tiempo de congelada en ese instante y no existieran más que ellas dos —Muchas veces temí que fueras a olvidarte de mí— expresó Emily, mientras la mirada de Madeline se suavizaba.

—No creo que sea posible olvidar a alguien como tú— acarició su mejilla. Su piel era tan suave, olía tan bien y la sola presencia de Emily era suficiente para embriagarla.

Al sentir el cálido tacto se estremeció, sintiendo tranquilidad y placer con su sólo roce.

—Aún te quiero.

—Nunca he dejado de quererte.

Lo raro para ambas, el recordar su sentir, era la pureza e integridad de aquellos fuertes sentimientos. No eran como los sentimientos hacia su hombre, sino de un sentimiento por completo desinteresado, con una característica que sólo podía darse cuando se trataba de mujeres jóvenes: un sentimiento protector, pasional. Por parte de Madeline nacía también cierta sensación de estar las dos aliadas, de aquel presentimiento sobre algo que forzosamente las separaría…

Algo que las separaría nuevamente.

—Tu novio es un soldado que cuando la la guerra vuelva te dejara atrás— dijo Emily —Él es ese tipo de hombre que sobrepone el honor al amor—

—Gilbert no volverá a la guerra, no habrá otra guerra en la cual pelear— respondía Madeline.

—La guerra ni siquiera se ha esfumado de aquí, esas son las huellas que deja… la fragmentación de las personas que la padecen— señaló la fiesta —Tanta frivolidad tan falsa—

—Odio las fiestas— soltó de repente la canadiense sosteniendo la mano de Emily como queriendo retenerla —Fue en una fiesta cuando…—

—Lo sé…

Eran unas quinceañeras, sabían mucho de sexualidad y nada sobre los problemas sociales que las rodeaban. Durante una fiesta en casa de los padres de Emily ambas habían subido a su habitación para tener privacidad.

Entonces se produjo el momento más exquisito en sus vidas, sus faldas se habían arrugado y Emily detuvo a Madeline por la cintura, cojiendo su mejilla la besó en los labios. Un primer beso inocente, sin malicia, el sello del primer amor… el que rápidamente se vuelve amargo.

Permanecieron en la habitación acariciando sus cuerpos, guardando cierta curiosidad de explorarlos mutuamente. Ambas volvían a besarse, ignorando todo a su alrededor… sólo siendo devueltas a la realidad cuando el padre de la americana las encontró y reprendió.

No armaron un escándalo esa noche, sino hasta el día siguiente, cuando los padres de ambas acordaron alejarlas, porque "Las mujeres juntas causan repulsión, es antinatural".

Aquella era la verdadera razón por la cual Madeline se mudó a París con Francis.

Ahora en el presente, ambas adultas no tenían porqué estar bajo el control de aquellos que no entendían la forma en que se sentían. Sin embargo, el estar juntas sólo les traería problemas.

La nostalgia de aquellos años las obligó a entregarse por fin la una a la otra, sólo en un beso, un gesto virginal que podía expresar más amor que cualquier encuentro carnal. Otro beso, y otro más en aquel escondite.

—¿Vas a casarte con él?

—Probablemente ¿y tú?

—Quiero seguir siendo la tonta que va a embriagarse a fiestas— río Emily un poco, ya vería el modo de quitarse a Arthur de encima. Junto su frente con la de Madeline—Déjame estar contigo—

—Yo te quiero cerca— la abrazó por la cintura —El amor es más entretenido cuando es así…—

—Es más difícil.

—Pero igual se disfruta— volvió a besarla —Amar a escondidas es nuestra única salida—

Volvió a tomarla de la mano. Volviendo a la fiesta como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Casi al final de la velada Gilbert se le declaró a Madeline proponiéndole que se casaran, ella dijo que le respondería después de que pudiera meditar su respuesta. Pero entre aquel intercambio de palabras, sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de su mejor amiga.

Así era su única opción de amar a quien en verdad quería… a escondidas.


End file.
